


Pinky Promise

by yellow_sunrise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, pretty sure this would be canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Iris has a minor freak out about Barry going on his first date.





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> idk y'all i'm just here writing for no reason now

When Barry tells her he has a date on Saturday, Iris is both ecstatic and worried. Her Barry is a great guy. Sincere, loyal, funny, smart, adorable, hard working. If there was any guy any girl would be lucky to have, it would be Barry. But that was before Barry told her who his date was.

 

“Becky Cooper?” she asked incredulously, frowning as she made a face.

 

“Why are you making that face?” he asked, sighing as he flopped belly down onto his bed and rolling over onto his back, staring at his ceiling. Iris crawled onto the bed, leaning over him, her face both worried and probably disgusted.

 

“Why? Becky Cooper is a demon in disguise Barry? Is that who you wanna date? Really?” she asked. Barry rolled his eyes and sat up.

 

“She’s not a demon. She’s just a little prickly. Except around me apparently,” he said, looking a little pleased. Iris didn’t share in the emotion.

 

“She’s rude to people she doesn’t know,” Iris said.

 

“We aren’t all social butterflies,” he pointed out.

 

“Neither am I, I just have manners.” she said, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

 

“She’s never done anything to you, why do you dislike her?” he asked, looking somewhat irritated. Iris sighed and stared at Barry before responding.

 

“She’s not going to understand you Barry. She’s gonna cut you off when you get excited and ramble. And she’ll get angry when you forget to get anywhere on time, and she’s gonna forget to hug you when it’s your birthday and i--” she broke off and turned away, looking equal parts angry and embarrassed. Barry was silent and stared at her before grabbing her hands tugging her close so that she was directly in front of him.

 

“Iris why are you really upset?” he asked softly, still holding her hands. Iris glanced up at him from under her curls.

 

“I just,” she took a deep breath. “Don’t forget I’m your best friend okay?  _ I’m  _ your best friend.” she said.

 

“Iris I know that,” he said.

 

“No, Barry listen. She’s gonna adore you, even if she’s not the best for you.” she licked her lips and cleared her throat and Iris realized that she was close to tears for some reason. “Okay, and when she does you’re gonna spend less time with me but we’re best friend. Barry and Iris. You can’t forget about me,” she pleaded.

 

“Iris as if we could be anything less than best friends,” he breathed, pulling her in close and she sagged into him, sniffling.

 

She felt foolish for nearly crying but suddenly she’d have to get used to Barry not being able to talk to her whenever. Even now, between all his clubs they barely saw each other and now she’d really have to get used to it.

 

He rubbed her back and Iris couldn’t help but relax into him.

 

“Promise me you’ll still be my Barry? Even when you’re dating Becky?” she asked, as she pulled away, her face so serious that Barry didn’t even try to break the tension with a joke.

 

“I’ll always be your Barry,” he said, sticking out his pinky and she hooked hers around it. They both leaned forward and kissed their own thumbs, sealing the promise.

 

“Good. Okay, what are you wearing to the date?” she asked.

 

Barry gave her a blank look.

 

“Iris it’s Tuesday,” he pointed out.

 

“So? If I’m letting some other girl monopolize you, you can at least look good,” she murmured.

  
  



End file.
